poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return back to Hollow Bastion
They made back to Hollow Bastion and they saw Heartless All: (Gasp) They disappeared Ace: Do you think... Wile: Looks like there are more Heartless here... They saw Dusk Daffy: Oh boy. Ace: I hope our friends is okay. Wile: I think their at Wiseman's. They went off and they saw Witch Lezah: Darn it! I can't get right Potion. She saw Ace and his friends Lezah: Hello, boys. Garuru and his friends are in the borough. At their safehouse. They went off and they saw Zoruru Ace: (Gasp) Zoruru! Daffy: What are you doing? Zoruru: My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him. Daffy: Boy, I thought you looked kinda different, Zoruru. Zoruru: If I do, it's his fault. Ace: Who was it? Zoruru: Sephiroth. Tell My friend, Cloud, if you see him. Ace: No Problem. So what does he look like? Zoruru: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword. Ace: Alright. Well, be seeing you. Zoruru. Zoruru: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way. ????: Is something wrong, Zoruru? It was Pururu Ace: Well... um... Zoruru: It's nothing. She giving him a serious look Zoruru: I don't want you involved. Pururu: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again? Zoruru: I just... Listen, even if I left Planet Keron. I'll come back soon. Pururu: Are you sure? Zoruru: Of course. Pururu: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled. Zoruru: Huh? Pururu: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it? Zoruru: I think so. Pururu: So I'll go back to Planet Keron- and I'll wait for you- Okay? Zoruru: Alright. He left Pururu: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud? Ace: He will. I'm sure he will find the light for his friend somewhere. Gwen: You're right. They went to safehouse Giroro: Hey, boys- you're just in time. Got some good news for you. So get yourself over to my brother. Ace: What is the news? Keroro: We found the computer Mephiles was using! Daffy: Oh right! Kururu: Yes. Should be able to get all kinds of information on the Heartless and the Organization. Ace: And maybe something on the dark realm. Too? It looks like that's where Lexi and my team's are. Daffy: And Bugs. Tororo: Go see for yourself. Taruru: It won't hurt. Ace: What are you saying? Taruru: Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step. They went to the Castle ?????: Excuse me. Are you with the Keronians? Then Three Angels appeared Ace: Um, yes. ????: What's Ben and his friends are doing? Ace: They said they got stuff to do over by the castle postern. ????? 2: Scoop! Ace: What? ????? 3: Let's report. Daffy: To who, ladies? ????: Our leader, of course! ????? 2: Yeah, You know, Black- They stop her and our Heroes look confused ???? 3: Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace. ?????: You're kidding. ????? 3: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking? She disappeared ?????: So sorry about this! She disappeared ???? 2: (Chuckle) She disappeared, and our Heroes look so confused They went to the Castle Ace: Garuru! Where are you!? ????: Over here! They saw Pururu Ace: You guys found Mephiles's Computer? Pururu: Yes. Bugs is very interested in it. Daffy: Bugs? Pururu: He's with Garuru. Daffy: All right! Taz: Yeah! Wile: We finally found him! Ace: Um... it's my team with him. She nodded means no Ace: (Sigh) Well, at least we found my Grandpa. And that computer might be about to tell us something. Pururu: Great idea! They're right over there. They went there to find the Computer, and they didn't know someone is spying on them